1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool support system and more particularly pertains to feeding a thread from a repositionable spool to a sewing machine, the thread being threaded through the system as a function particular application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spool support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, spool support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a spool through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,040 issued Mar. 14, 1967 to Stancil relates to a Reversible Spool Unit for Knitting Yarn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,740 issued Feb. 15, 1994 to Yanagi relates to a Horizontal Spool Pin Supporting Device for a Sewing Machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,485 issued Jan. 22, 1999 to Buffett relates to a Device for Holding a Plurality of Spools of Thread and Feeding a Selected Thread onto an Adjacent Sewing Machine. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,253 issued Oct. 21, 2008 to Schunck relates to a Spool Support System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spool support system that allows for feeding a thread from a spool to a sewing machine, the thread being threaded through at least one aperture in the system as a function particular application.
In this respect, the spool support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of feeding a thread from a spool to a sewing machine, the thread being threaded through at least one aperture in the system as a function particular application.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spool support system which can be used for feeding a thread from a spool to a sewing machine, the thread being threaded through at least one aperture in the system as a function particular application. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.